


Loving Again

by OnlyJustAMemory



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: Sara Lance didn’t do love. She was a fierce assassin with a dark past, too dark to forget. She’d done so many things she wasn’t proud of, things that haunted her at night. But maybe, just maybe, she could let yet another person into her heart. Maybe love would end up being the answer, as cheesy as it was.





	Loving Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first fanfic I’ve written on this site so it’s probably not very good but enjoy anways!

For what felt like the first time in years, Sara had actually had a peaceful night. It was a miracle to be honest, a rarity that deserved celebration. No nightmares had filled her dreams and it wasn’t hard to figure out why.

After Nyssa, Sara had thought she would never find love again. Their relationship hadn’t been perfect, but that didn’t matter. The love they’d felt for each other was infinite, an unbreakable bond filled with emotions so intense that it sometimes felt hard to breathe. Nyssa had been her always, and when they went their separate ways, a part of Sara had gone with her.

Then Rip Hunter had come along and suddenly Sara had found herself with a new family. It was a small one, a broken one, but they fit together in a way they totally shouldn’t have. As old friends left and new ones came, Sara began to feel more human again. She stopped stepping on glass all the time and occasionally almost forgot who she was and the things she had done.

Almost.

It was like she had this ache in her chest that wouldn’t go away. She may have gotten her soul back but sometimes it felt like there was just this hole where it was supposed to be. Sara did her best to ignore it but there were times where it got so bad that she had to isolate herself from everyone else. No matter how hard she tried, nothing would make the burning sensation inside of her stop. It felt as if it would never go away.

Of course, Sara hadn’t planned on Ava Sharpe.

God, the woman was infuriating. No matter what corner Sara turned, Agent Sharpe was always there. They clashed every time they met, both equal forces of stubbornness and determination. It was a never ending cycle of anger, perseverance, annoyance and… something else.

Sara didn’t know the exact moment when their hatred for each other began to change. It wasn’t an immediate thing, but instead a slow, steady growth that she just couldn’t shake. Sara found herself anticipating the next time she would see Ava almost every second of the day. 

That was another thing - when had it become Ava and not Agent Sharpe? Hell, it felt like she was a teenager again, just starting to venture into the world of dating. No one had made her feel like that before. With Nyssa it had been an immediate spark that pulled the two together like a magnet. Sure the same giddiness had been there, but with Ava… with Ava it was different.

Sara knew no one would ever be able to replace Nyssa. They had been soulmates and a bond like that didn’t just disappear with distance. No, maybe it wasn’t like what she had with Nyssa, but it was definitely something. A new, beautiful something that had the potential to be so much more. One might even call it love.

Sara Lance didn’t do love. She was a fierce assassin with a dark past, too dark to forget. She’d done so many things she wasn’t proud of, things that haunted her at night. But maybe, just maybe, she could let yet another person into her heart. Maybe love would end up being the answer, as cheesy as it was. 

Sara didn’t know what would happen if she chose Ava. There were so many uncertainties, so many things that could go wrong. Some part of her was still convinced she didn’t deserve someone like Ava. Yet, in that moment, she knew that she couldn’t miss this chance. Ava made her feel again, made her want to see life and all its wonders. So, with that in mind, Sara went off to find the woman she loved.


End file.
